1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and corresponding method for displaying a three-dimensional (3D) object and a pointer at a same depth level.
2. Background of the Invention
An image display apparatus can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. A recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide shift from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting. Further, digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting such as a robustness against noise, less data loss, easier error correction, and the ability to provide high-definition clear images. Digital broadcasting also includes user-interactive services.
However, as the broadcast channels increase in number to meet various user demands, the user has to choose among many channels to select an intended channel. This is often time consuming and tedious for the user. The display apparatus also takes time to switch to and display the selected channel.
The remote controller provided with display apparatuses also include a plethora of buttons that the user can select to perform different functions on the display apparatus or other devices connected with the display apparatus. The remote controller also allows the user to select options on the display via a pointer. However, visually seeing the pointer on the display is difficult, especially with advancing screen displays.